Mon amour
by Loubett
Summary: Fic ABANDONNEE La guerre est finie, mais quand on a tout perdu que devient-on ? Voici l'histoire de Drago et Hermione 3 ans après ... FIC ABANDONEE
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages sont de J.K Rowling

La porte va claquer, il va hurler deux ou trois fois, il va s'asseoir, puis se relever, se coller à la porte, s'excuser et je vais le pardonner. Encore. Toujours. Cette scène se répète depuis trois ans. Voilà pourquoi je la connais par cœur. Enfin connaissait. Car aujourd'hui je sens, je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose de différent. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Ou si peut-être à cause de l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité. Effectivement un coup d'œil par terre me confirme qu'il a trop bu. En tout cas plus que d'habitude. Est-ce que je suis bien placée pour parler ? Non. L'alcool est la seule chose qui permet d'oublier. Quoi ? La guerre. Quelle guerre ? Celle qui a opposé Harry à Voldemort. Elle s'est conclue par la victoire de l'Ordre, mais à quel prix ? Combien de parents ont enterré leurs enfants ? Combien de familles détruites à jamais ? Dean, Fred et George, Charly, Percy, M. et Mme Weasley, la famille Chang, les Diggory, … Le pire ? Cette liste ne s'arrête pas là. Les mangemorts n'ont pas tous été retrouvés et je peux vous dire que lorsqu'ils le sont leurs peines est pire que la mort. Ils subissent le baiser du détraqueur.

Je suis désolée de ne pas finir mon résumé mais là je suis trop fatiguée. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Six bouteilles par terre de son côté et deux pour moi. Un total de huit.

Endoloris !!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Celui-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir, la douleur m'a fait tomber par terre. Ma baguette. Elle n'est pas sur moi. Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois que je dois juste tendre le bras pour l'attraper. J'y suis presque lorsque je vois un pied dessus. Un nouveau doloris. Encore un. Après j'ai arrêté de les compter. Je me suis évanouie.

Le réveil est brutal. Une espèce de lumière blanche m'éblouis. J'essaie de les protéger avec ma main, mais lorsque je lève le bras je retiens un cri de souffrance. Je tourne alors la tête car le plafond que je vois ne ressemble pas au mien. La première chose que je vois à ma droite est une touffe de cheveux bruns, accompagnée d deux masses rousses une hirsute et l'autre lisse. Assise sur une chaise, toujours à droite, se tient Lavande Brown. Bien que son apparence aie changée depuis Poudlard, je la reconnais avec sur ses genoux un bébé roux. Non ce n'est pas le fils de Ron, mais celui de Bill. A sa mort elle a fait une dépression, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle était enceinte de Bill. Elle s'est reprise en main, a ouvert un magasin de vêtements qui changent de couleur en fonction de l'humeur de la personne. Ce bout de chou roux est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux au monde. Je regarde en face de moi et je distingue Neville sous une Luna endormie et enceinte. Je sens alors qu'on remue à ma gauche je me tourne et mes yeux tombent sur la personne que je fuis depuis trois ans. Non, la vérité est que je fuis toutes les personnes présente dans cette pièce depuis trois ans. Pourquoi ? Les voir me rappelait trop la guerre et ses horreurs. Personne n'a pus réellement profiter de la victoire. Elle avait - et a toujours- un goût amer. Torture, mort, famine, trahison, délation, misère, fuite, … Une victoire attendue certes, mais ce que j'ai perdu est trop important. J'ai du effacer la mémoire de ma famille, les envoyer en Californie, ma famille d'adoption est morte. L'homme de ma vie est mort au combat, notre enfant est mort-né. Que me restait-il ? Rien. Je suis donc partie, pour ne pas les voir heureux, pour ne pas voir que ce qu'ils avaient, moi je ne pourrais jamais le posséder. Que le droit au bonheur je l'ai laissé échapper. Lâche ? Sûrement, mais avec tout ce que j'ai affronté j'en ai le droit. Mes larmes coulent, silencieuses. Les premières depuis trois ans. Je n'ai pas pleuré à la mort de mon fils, j'avais épuisé mon stock à celle de Drago.

"Flash Back"

Il fait beau. Je suis dans ses bras, ses mains posées sur mon ventre. Une porte s'ouvre. Il se lève d'un coup attrape sa baguette et lance un sort pour que notre porte reste fermée. On s'habille rapidement. Il m'ordonne de transplanner. Je refuse, à ce moment là il m'envoie un sort de désillusion. La porte s'ouvre sur deux mangemorts, un doloris fuse il touche Drago. Il s'effondre. Je tue les deux mangemorts avec un sortilège informulé. Toutefois Drago est toujours à terre et continue à se tordre de douleur. Je ne comprend pas. Je me concentre et perçois la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Je me jette lorsque je vois un nouveau doloris partir sur Drago. Je retiens un cri de douleur. Drago me pousse, se relève, et lance un sort de magie noire à l'endroit ou devrait se tenir le mangemort. Toutefois le sort ricoche et le frappe de plein fouet. Il s'effondre par terre et une larme coule sur sa joue. Il me dit "je t'aime, prend soin du bébé". Lucius Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Drago

Un matin de plus, dans cette vie de merde. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. J'essaie de tourner sur mon côté droit mais tombe par terre. Effectivement, je ne suis plus à Poudlard, mon lit n'est pas grand et confortable, ma chambre n'est pas immense aux couleurs vertes et argentées, il ne fait pas chaud et mes vêtements ne m'attendent pas sur une chaise, pliés et propre. Non je suis dans un de ces foyers moldus pour les SDF. Moi qui répugnais ces personnes avant, je vis parmi eux aujourd'hui et leur doit le gîte et le couvert toutes les nuits. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que moi le Prince des Serpentards en soit réduit à vivre parmi ces personnes ? A ne plus utiliser la magie alors que ma baguette ne me quitte jamais ? Rien, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur et on me la prise.

"Flash Back"

Hermione ! Je t'aime !

Drago ! Arrête de hurler tout le monde va t'entendre !

Mais je t'aiiiiiiimeuh, je t'aimmmeuh !

Oui je sais mon amour mais si tu cris encore on va se faire repérer, tu vas te faire casser la gueule par Harry et Ron. C'est la dernière fois que tu bois.

Mione…

Quoi ?

Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber ? Promets-le-moi. Jure que quoi qu'il arrive on se retrouvera, que quoi qu'il se passe je serais le seul.

Je te le jure. Drago Malfoy tu seras toujours le seul et l'unique, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

"Retour à la réalité"

Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien. Elle est morte. La tombe de notre enfant était à côté de la sienne. J'ai posé un bouquet de roses rouges dessus, depuis je suis parti j'ai quitté ce monde qui m'a tout pris. 3ans que je n'ai pas lancé le plus petit sort, aucune formule n'a franchi mes lèvres. Tiens c'est bizarre quand je rouvre les yeux je ne suis plus au foyer. Je suis dans une ambulance et quelqu'un me compresse le ventre j'essaie de relever la tête mais une forte douleur m'en empêche. Je referme les yeux.

Je les rouvre et me rends compte que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il y a un lit à côté de moi. La chambre est envahie par des gens. Je m'aperçois rapidement que je connais toutes ces personnes. Lavande, St Potter, Weasmoche, Londubat, Weasley fille, ma mère… Comment ça ma mère ! Je plisse les yeux et dévisage la fille allongée dans le lit. Elle est squelettique, toute blanche et pleure. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas vue. Mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui retrouver des points communs avec ma Mione, les mêmes cheveux bruns, la même manière d'essayer de retenir ses larmes, et ma bague au doigt. Là je tilt, je me lève d'un coup et malgré la douleur qui me plie en deux, je m'avance pour la voir de plus près.

- Mione ? C'est impossible… Non ça ne peut pas être toi… Tu es morte… J'ai vu ta tombe… Tu es morte… C'est impossible…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Harry Chapitre 3 : Harry

Je sais je suis le Survivant. J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Si c'était à refaire vous pouvez être sur que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. J'ai détruit une des rares personnes sur cette terre qui a toujours compris ce que je faisais. Mes choix, mes actes. On a jamais réellement eu besoins de parler. Un regard suffisait. Pourquoi je parle au passé ? Tout simplement parce que ça fait trois ans que je le l'ai pas vu. Trois ans que je m'endors tous les soirs en me demandant comment elle va. Est-elle heureuse ? Amoureuse ? A-t-elle une famille ? Des enfants ? Un mari ?

Je l'ai cherché. Si vous saviez. Mais on ne retrouve pas Hermione Granger juste parce qu'on le veux. Il faut qu'elle le décide ou qu'elle soit morte ou blessée. Et encore ça je suis pas sûr. Je pense que si j'ai pu la localisé c'est qu'elle devait se dire qu'elle allait mourir et voulait être enterrée à côté d'eux. Son fils et son seul amour. Le seul pour qui elle aurait vendu son âme. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit remise de sa "mort''. En fait Drago n'est pas mort. Tout le monde le croyait.

J'étais allongé sur le canapé du Q.G entrain de me reposer quand j'ai vu Mione débarquer au milieu du salon. Elle était toute blanche et murmurait "Drago…'' inlassablement. J'ai du la prendre dans mes bras et entrer dans son esprit pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Après je me souviens l'avoir endormie, fais léviter jusqu'à mon lit. J'étais sur qu'il était mort. Je le croyais. Pour moi Malfoy était mort. On a jamais retrouvé le corps mais on s'est dit qu'il avait été enterré dans un endroit connu des mangemorts. On a donc enterré une tombe sans corps afin qu'Hermione dispose d'un endroit où elle pouvait aller se recueillir en toutes circonstances. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'elle était enceinte. Je l'aurais su avant j'aurais tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver. Tout. Elle nous a appris qu'il voulait nous faire la surprise le soir même. Leur maison était indétectable. On a jamais trouvé la balance. Il vaut mieux pour la personne je pense.

Aujourd'hui je suis à son chevet. Elle est couverte de bleus. Elle a été torturée. Ce serait le mec avec qui elle vivait qui lui aurait fait subir tout ça. Doloris et autres. Je l'ai retrouvé alors que je dormais ma baguette s'est mise à trembler. (J'avais arrangé le sort de localisation à ma façon. Comme ça le jour où elle se laisserait localiser, je pourrais transplaner directement là où elle se trouve en touchant ma baguette.) Je me suis retrouvé en pyjama à Ste Mangouste mi-réveillé mi-endormi. A côté de son lit. Le reste est allé très vite. J'ai contacté tout le monde et c'est comme ça qu'on a envahit la chambre.

Alors que tout le monde dormait, je me réveillé en entendant gémir. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre qui gémissait "Mione…'' Je me suis avancé vers le lit et j'ai vu un homme. Il était plus grand, plus pâle, ses cheveux étaient bruns, ce qui creusait encore plus son visage,. Il avait de grande cernes, une longue cicatrice lui barrait le jour droite. A son cou pendait le médaillon de l'Ordre, accompagné d'une tête de lion en or. Malfoy était allongé dans un lit, dans la même pièce qu'Hermione. Il était vivant. Pas mort, vraiment vivant.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai le lycée la conduite et le conservatoire l'équitation donc ça fait un peu beaucoup.

Chapitre 4 : Blaise Chapitre 4 : Blaise

Elle a été la seule à me comprendre quand j'ai voulu rejoindre l'Ordre. La seule à me croire du début à la fin. Je ne l'ai jamais trahie. Je ne les ai jamais trahis. Mes meilleurs amis. Les deux seuls qui connaissaient notre passion destructrice. Luna. J'ai du partir pour qu'elle vive. J'ai du fuir pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Aujourd'hui je sais que si un jour je la vois je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire et elle sera à moi. "Je t'aime'' C'est fou ce qu'une phrase peut tout changer. J'en rêve toutes les nuits.

Maintenant je voyage. Irlande, France, Pérou, Inde, Etats Unis, Italie, Suède, Norvège, Roumanie, Albanie,… Bientôt trois ans que je fuis, que je pourchasse les mangemorts. Trois ans que je suis moi aussi pourchassé. Par les Aurors et les mangemorts. Pourquoi ? Pour "haute trahison envers l'Ordre du Phœnix ''. Personne n'a trouvé qui avait donné l'adresse de Dray et Mione et comme tous les indices laissaient supposer que j'étais le traître. Mione m'a crue et Luna aussi. Les deux seules femmes pour qui j'aurais tout fait, y compris tuer.

"Flash Back''

Il fait nuit. Je dors, Luna dans mes bras. Je me réveille en sursaut, quelqu'un a transplanné dans la chambre. Hermione débarque en hurlant. Elle hurle et pousse des cris en s'arrêtant juste pour respirer. Luna fait un bond dans le lit et lance un sort de stupéfixion, il la touche de plein fouet et je vois Hermione s'effondrer par terre.

" Retour à la réalité''

Elle venait de s'échapper de chez Harry pour venir nous annoncer la nouvelle mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça pitoyable mais pas moi. Pas nous. On comprenait. C'est alors qu'elle s'est tue. Elle a échangé un regard avec Luna et elles ont lancé pleins de sorts. Pour effacer toutes traces de moi. Mes habits ont été réduits et mis dans des valises, avec mes livres, mon matériel de magie. Je ne comprenais pas. Et soudain tout s'est expliqué. Tout le monde allait penser que je les avait trahi. Que j'avais vendu mes amis. Mon frère de cœur. Aucun mot n'a été échangé. Elle nous a aidé à préparer mes affaires et est partie pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis. J'ai modifié le sort de localisation pour que ma baguette s'illumine et devienne un portoloin si jamais Luna ou Mione aurait eu un réel gros problème. Ainsi quand elle s'est illuminée, je l'ai attrapée de suite et me suis retrouvé au chevet de Mione. Elle était toute pâle. Couverte de bleus. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de se semi-cadavre. Sa maigreur était effrayante. Puis je me suis retourné et j'ai vu la plupart des survivants de l'Ordre. Mon choc a été énorme en voyant le ventre rond de Luna. C'est mon enfant qu'elle porte. Elle vit avec Neville. Il a accepté de nous aider en s'installant avec elle. Je ne suis pas jaloux, il est gay. Je sais qu'il a toujours rêvé de s'occupé d'un enfant. Le mec qu'il aimait l'a trahi mais personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je me suis désillusionné et mis à côté du lit où un homme dort. Mon choc est immense lorsque je reconnaît la personne qui y est allongé. Drago Malfoy qui est sensé être mort et enterré depuis trois ans. J'entend quelqu'un murmurer "Malfoy'', me retourne et voit Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout d'abord merci pour les reviews ça ma fait super plaisir. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite mais en lisant le review de Lillly28 (d'ailleurs merci beaucoup ) j'ai relu mon histoire et je me suis aperçue que ça partait un peu en vrille donc j'ai du réfléchir à comment arranger la suite sans tout refaire. J'avais prévu de la poster hier soir et là on ma donné un nouvel emploi du temps au lycée (juste le quatrième depuis la rentrée) et après de prof d'anglais donc j'ai été un peu perturbée. Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 5 : Harry et Blaise

Harry :

J'ai passé une heure a fixé Drago. Mais quand Mione a gémit de douleur dans son sommeil j'ai accouru à son chevet. Je l'ai veillé un peu puis, je me suis endormi. Je sais qu'à un moment elle a ouvert les yeux, je l'ai entendu retenir et étouffé ses sanglots. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait fuir mais maintenant qu'elle est là je ne la laisserai pas repartir.

Blaise :

Je crois que Harry m'a entendu me retourner, mais pile à ce moment là Mione a gémit et il a accouru à son chevet. Je ne savais pas à côté de qui rester. J'ai désillusionné une chaise et je me suis assis à égale distance des deux. J'ai aussi regardé ma Luna enceinte. Elle est tellement belle… Je me suis endormi, mais j'ai quand même entendu Drago se lever et découvrir Mione dans son lit. Je pense que se réveiller et s'apercevoir que tous les membres vivants de l'Ordre sont au chevet d'une autre personne dans la pièce a du lui faire bizarre.

Je vais m'expliquer. Luna porte notre enfant, elle s'est installé avec Neville qui a accepté de faire croire qu'il a viré de bord pour nous aider. Je ne sais pas qui est l'homme qui l'a largué, mais il avait besoin de s'investir à fond dans quelque chose et la grossesse de Luna est tombée à pic. Bon ils ne dorment pas dans le même lit mais le fait qu'ils vivent dans ma maison m'arrange j'ai une pièce où je peux transplanner à tout moment. Elle est grande spacieuse, insonorisée, protégée de plusieurs sorts qui empêche l'entrée de personnes indésirables. Je n'étais pas revenu depuis six mois. Je me suis aperçu que j'étais suivi quelqu'un avait réussi à me retrouver. Je voulais être sur de ne pas faire courir de risques inutiles à la femme que j'aime, mon enfant et Neville. De toutes façons maintenant le problème est réglé. Cette personne est morte.

Harry :

Honnêtement il y a un an vous m'auriez demandé si je voulais vivre, je vous aurais dit non. Pourquoi ? Il y a eu trop de morts dans cette guerre. J'ai estimé que j'avais trop perdu. J'ai assez donné. Puis Ginny est venu me chercher chez moi. Enfin chez moi est un grand mot. Dans la chambre de bonne dans laquelle je vivais 20 mètres carrés dans lesquels tenaient un lit, une douche, une gazinière et un évier. Elle m'a trouvé entrain de cuver, m'a tabassé, ramené au Terrier couvert de bleus. Molly m'a soigné, engueulé comme il fallait et m'a dit que tant qu'elle serait vivante elle m'interdisait de mourir. Après je ferais ce que je voulais. Peu à peu mes sentiments pour Ginny ont refaits surface. Ce que je me refusais à admettre depuis la l'année suivant la guerre est revenu.

"Flash Back''

- Ginny t'es une femme avec un horrible caractère…

- Heu… Harry ? Tu veux mourir bêtement ?

- En plus tu prend toute la couette quand tu dors…

- Tu me quitte ?

- T'as pas une haleine très fraîche le matin…

- Je suis sérieuse si tu continus je vais te coller la plus grosse baffe de ta vie ! ! !

- Mais le pire c'est…

- Que tu vas allez te faire foutre ! Tu es le pire connard que je connaisse ! C'est la première fois que je me fais larguée de cette manière ! Tu aurais pu dire que tes sentiments pour moi ont changé ! Que tu ne m'aime plus de la même manière…

- C'est vrai…

- Comment ça c'est vrai ?

- Oui tu veux pas m'épouser ?

- Pardon ? T'es sérieux là .

- Oui.

- Oui.

"Retour à la réalité''

Maintenant je ne veux qu'une chose c'est vivre. Notre mariage a été le plus médiatisé du monde sorcier. Notre enfant verra le jour dans quatre mois. Il y a trois ans, après notre "victoire'' je me suis remis avec Ginny, mais quand Mione est partie j'ai pété les plombs. Et je suis parti en plaquant tout. J'ai du me faire pardonner mais je crois que les gens ont compris que la fuite d'Hermione a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Maintenant je ne veux qu'une chose. Qu'elle se réveillé pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'elle a vécue. Et lui dire que Drago est vivant ? Qu'il est dans le lit à côté d'elle ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pa sur qu'elle supporte le choc. Sa mort a été un traumatisme dont elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise. De plus elle s'est suivie de la mort de son bébé. Je ne l'avait jamais vu péter un cable mais maintenant c'est fait. Je l'ai vu refuser leurs mort. En colère contre tout le monde. Hystérique, elle hurlait pendant des heures. Elle n'a jamais pleuré. Jamais devant moi. Elle a tenté de se suicider pour les rejoindre. Puis est venue le moment où on a cru qu'elle allait mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuie on ne sait où. Puis elle a réapparut. Ce jour là a été le pire de ma vie. Le jour de mon mariage. C'est pour ça qu'il a été le plus médiatisé. Une tentative d'assassinat le jour du mariage du survivant. Lucius Malfoy y est venu et un "Avada Kedavra" a traversé la foule pour atterir sur mon gâteau. Il a frôlé Lucius de près. Je ne l'avais pas invité et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il était venu. Mais quand tout le monde s'est tourné vers la personne qui l'avais lancé. Notre choc a été immense en voyant Mione hagarde, ses vêtement en lambeaux. Elle semblait en pleine crise de démence.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Voilà je sais que j'ai un peut de retard mais voilà la suite ! J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez svp. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 :Hermione

Je ne peux pas rouvrir les yeux. Trop mal, trop douloureux de les revoir. Tous. Les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et que j'ai fait le plus souffrir. Ceux qui ont du pleurer, me haïr. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir leur expliquer que c'est trop dur, que je n'y arrive pas, que je ne m'en sors pas que je n'attends qu'une seule chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais me donner et que je n'oserais jamais leur demander.

Le pire n'a pas été de fuir, mais de devoir vivre sans eux. De me lever tous les matins en me demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs journées. Ce qu'ils allaient penser de moi. S'ils me détestaient, s'ils m'avaient oublié ? J'ai senti qu'Harry et Blaise avaient arrangé le sort de localisation, les pauvres ils ont tout tenté pour me retrouver. Mais j'avais quelque chose à faire avant de revenir. Tuer Lucius Malfoy. J'ai mis un an à le retrouver. Je l'ai observé, appris toutes ses petites habitudes. Ainsi je peux vous dire qu'au petit déjeuner il prend un café, deux croissants et ne parle pas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un homme avec une vie aussi triste. Il ne rigole ou prend son plaisir qu'en voyant les gens souffrir.

Il m'a fallu une autre année pour savoir où et quand j'allais le tuer. J'avais choisi le mercredi trente avril. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que c'était le mariage de Ginny et Harry. Je n'ai pas pu faire marche arrière. Je l'ai donc suivi et au milieu de la foule j'ai lancé un "Avada Kedavra'' qui ne l'a pas touché. Après ça un grand silence s'est ensuivis. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi. J'ai croisé le regard d'Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je pense que personne n'a compris ce que faisais Lucius Malfoy à ce mariage. J'ai murmuré un désolé et me suis enfuie.

Après ça je suis partie en France. Je n'ai pas trouvé de travail. Ni dans le monde sorcier, et encore moins dans le monde moldu. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver l'argent pour payer la chambre de bonne dans laquelle je vivais. Mon propriétaire m'a proposé un arrangement. Je passais une fois par mois au moment de payer. Puis un jour c'est devenu deux fois par mois. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Puis tous les deux jours. Un matin je suis rentré dans son appart', l'ai stupéfixé et j'ai pris tout son argent.

J'ai échoué dans la Bretagne, à Ploubazlannec (cette ville existe vraiment mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe). J'ai loué une petite maison en pierre, dont les volets étaient bleus. J'y suis resté deux mois le temps de me retaper un peu. Puis j'ai décidé de retourner à Londres. Mais pas le Londres Sorcier. Le moldu. Il est plus facile de s'y cacher.

Au début de ma fuite, je fumais un joint de temps en temps pour me détendre, me calmer. Puis un soir en Bretagne à une soirée j'ai essayé quelque chose de plus fort. Une drogue magique. J'en ai pris une fois. Puis deux, trois, quatre, … Jusqu'à avoir besoin de ma dose quotidienne. J'ai fini par retourner en Angleterre, dans ce Londres moldu que j'ai toujours trouvé fascinant. Il est tellement facile d'y disparaître, de s'y noyer. Personne ne se demande si vous aimez votre vie, si quelqu'un vous attend chez vous le soir dans votre maison. J'ai retrouvé un travail. Vendeuse chez H&M. Avec ma maigreur je peux rentrer dans les vêtements qui y sont vendus. Un jour je suis tombée sur la Gazette du Sorcier qui disait que Lucius Malfoy serait enterré à côté de sa femme dans le manoir familial. Lucius mort ? Je n'avais plus rien à faire sur cette terre si la seule personne qui me maintenait en vie était morte. Oui il me maintenait en vie car mon désir de vengeance était plus fort que tout. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort je n'avais plus rien. Je devais juste attendre de mourir. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je suis allée travailler. Pendant une semaine je me suis laissée porter par les évènements jusqu'à ce que je LE rencontre. Il avait l'air pas trop méchant, gentil et il s'habillait bien. En lui je retrouvais une petite part de mon Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a plus chez moi. Peut-être le fait que je ressemble à une épave. On ne faisait rien ensemble. C'était juste pour le sexe. Jusqu'au jour où, ayant un peut trop bu, il me colle une baffe. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. A la fin c'est devenu une habitude. Je me suis dit qu'un jour il allait finir par me tuer, alors je l'ai laissé faire. J'aurais pus le tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Jamais.

Je crois que là où j'ai merdé c'est quand je me suis laissée mourir. J'ai du laisser le sort de localisation me retrouver. C'est pour ça que je suis dans cette chambre. Après ça a du être un jeu d'enfant pour eux. Tiens j'entend quelqu'un bouger dans la pièce. La personne s'arrête en face de mon lit je suppose car je n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir ou se fermer. J'entrouvre les yeux pour voir qui c'est. J vois d'abord le bas du corps et j'en déduit que c'est un homme, en remontant le torse m paraît familier. Je connais cette mâchoire par cœur, ce nez et les yeux. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce visage ? Combien de fois j'ai espéré le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Mon amour, celui pour qui j'aurais tout fais. Mon amour le seul que j'ai jamais aimé. Mon premier amour, premier flirt, premier baiser, premier amant,… Le seul qui a toujours su m'apprendre ce qui ne se trouve pas dans les livres. Le seul qui a découvert que la bibliothèque n'était pas qu'un lieu de travail mais aussi l'endroit où j'allais me réfugier quand je m'engueulais avec les garçons, ou que des insultes me blessaient trop.

Mon seul et unique amour, mon amour : Drago Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde, tout d'abord merci a lillly28 pour son review. Je suis rassurée d'avoir répondu en partie à tes questions. J'avais un peut peur de ce que t'allais en penser. Merci aussi à Littlebeattle pour son review qui m'a fait aussi plaisir. Je me suis inspirée d'un manga que j'ai lu "Kare first love" de Kaho Miyasaka. Voilà la suite, je suis pas trop satisfait de chapitre mais bon, fallait bien voir un peu Drago donc voila. Bisous bonne lecture et laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre 7 :Drago

Je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie à la contempler. Je vois qu'elle entrouvre les yeux et me regarde discrètement. Ou du moins elle essaye. Elle n'a jamais su être discrète. Au fur et à mesure que son visage remonte, je vois ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Comme lors de notre "première'' rencontre.

"Flash Back''

J'allais à la bibliothèque, pour éviter Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne les aie jamais supportés. Ils donnent l'impression d'être cons, alors qu'en fait ils sont pires que ça. Heureusement que leurs parents se débrouillent pour qu'ils passent d'une année a l'autre sinon… ils seraient les plus vieux élèves de première année. Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Moi je pense que c'est pitoyable !

Je suis allé au rayon des livres pour enfants, personne n'y va, allez savoir pourquoi. J'avançais vers le fond quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui lisait une histoire de Tchoupi. Je me souviens que j'adorais cette histoire quand j'étais petit. La voix était brisée de sanglots, je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait pleurer en lisant ce livre. La personne était pliée en deux par terre, avec une peluche dans les bras et récitait l'histoire. Tout son corps tremblait, de longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés cachaient son visage. Je sais qu'en la voyant je n'ai eu qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler. Je me suis approché doucement et je lui ai caressé le dos. Pas de manière sexuelle. Juste doucement pour qu'elle se calme. J'ai reconnu Hermione. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait mais elle s'est agrippée à moi et ne m'a pas lâché. Elle a continué à réciter l'histoire de Tchoupi tout en gardant contre elle la peluche. A un moment elle a fini par se calmer et s'est endormie.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je suis allé à notre appartement (de préfets en chef), l'ai déposé sur son lit et me suis allongé à côté d'elle.

Je ne me suis réveillé que le lendemain matin. Elle était blottie dans mes bras. Je suis parti en laissant un mot lui demandant de descendre me retrouver quand elle serait prête.

J'étais amoureux d'elle. Surpris ? Vous pensiez peut-être que c'est elle qui m'a apprivoisé, qui m'a rendu doux… Pas du tout. C'est même le contraire. Je lui ai appris tout ce qu'elle sait de l'amour. Passer sept ans avec deux mecs comme Harry et Ron ça n'aide personne. De plus, le fait que tout le monde l'appelle ''Miss Je Sais Tout'' n'a pas arrangé. A cela s'ajoute le comportement et l'image que j'ai du me forger (à cause de mon père)… Imaginer un peu le temps que ça ait pris. Au début elle se réveillait toutes les nuits. Elle baladait sa main un peu partout sur le lit, vérifiait que j'étais là, posait sa tête sur mon torse et se rendormait.

Je n'ai su qu'au bout de quelque mois ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Invariablement, tous les samedis elle refaisait sa crise. Son petit frère était mort pendant l'été, dans ses bras. Elle a effacé la mémoire de ses parents, de sa famille, les a fait déménager en Californie. N'importe qui serait devenu fou. Pas elle. Après ça elle est allé chez les Weasley et a attendu la rentrée.

''Retour à la réalité''

Elle retient un cri. Je crois que ça y est, elle m'a reconnu. Même si mon apparence a changé, même si je ne suis plus celui d'avant, elle m'a reconnu. Je sais que tant qu'on sera vivant, on finira toujours par se retrouver. Ca peut paraître gnangnan, stupide, con, tout ce que vous voulez. Mais une fois que vous avez trouvent le véritable amour, il ne vous lâche plus. Quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il arrive : trahison, guerre… Il peut tout arriver, on finit toujours par retrouver son âme sœur. Je le sais, nous en sommes la preuve. Pendant ces trois années j'ai toujours su qu'elle allait bien. C'est la seule chose qui me faisait tenir. Je ne savais pas si elle était heureuse, je la savais juste vivante. Elle devait être mariée avec Weasley, avoir des rouquins. Pleins. Elle les aurait eus pour lui faire plaisir, ou peut-être qu'elle les voulait. Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas dire que je m'en fichais ce serait mentir. Je ne l'ai pas recherché car je ne voulais pas briser sa nouvelle vie. Imaginez si elle avait des enfants. Je ne voulais pas détruire une famille pour mon bonheur personnel. Lâche ? Sûrement.

Je lui murmure ''je t'aime'' et retourne me coucher. Potter et Ginny remuent. Ils ne sont pas confortablement installés. Je l'aime ma Mione, Mia. Mon amour, celle grâce à qui j'ai compris le véritable sens d'aimer. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à savoir que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Non, le plus dur a été de lui dire, en priant pour qu'elle ne parte pas en courant. On formait le couple ''d'handicapés de l'amour''. Je l'aimais, je l'aime et l'aimerais toujours. Celle qui aurait du s'appeler Hermione Granger Malfoy, et qui n'a jamais put porter mon nom. Mon amour, la seule qui pourra toujours tout exiger de moi, celle pour qui je me serais damné. Mione, Mia, Hermione, ma Choupette, …


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou désolée du retard que ça a pris mais je suis partie en vacances sur un bateau et je n'avais pas mon ordi. Bon ce chapitre st un peu spécial car je n'ai pas dit qui étais le personngae pour que vous deviniez de quel couple il s'agit. j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vac' et que vous allez aimer. voila bonne lecture t bisoux !

Chapitre 8 : …

Je l'ai toujours aimé. Si vous saviez. J'aurais tout donné pour lui. Tout fait. Ca a été très dur d'assumer le fait de sortir ensemble. C'est la dernière personne avec qui je me voyais passé ma vie. On s'est rencontré de manière banale. Enfin re-rencontré. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment proche de lui avant la cinquième année. Mais même à partir de ce moment là, on se battait pour la même cause et puis basta.

Une nuit pendant ma septième année, je suis descendu aux cuisines, réveillé à cause de mes cauchemars habituels. Comme d'habitude je me suis levé sur le coup de deux heures et suis descendu. En me voyant les elfes m'ont tendu une assiette avec un saucisson découpé en rondelle, accompagnée d'un chocolat chaud et d'une tartine de chèvre fondu. Hmmmmmmm ! Je me suis assis à une table près de la cheminée et ai commencé à manger. J'avais du saucisson dans la bouche quand j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir sur lui. Je croyais être la seule personne de Poudlard à me lever la nuit, j'avais tord.

Déjà que j'étais étonné, ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand j'ai vu les elfes te donner la même assiette que moi. Je sais que c'est à partir de ce moment là que je me suis intéressé à toi. Comme ami. Tu m'intriguais. Tu t'es assis à côté de moi et on a commencé à parler. On s'est revu le lendemain dans les couloirs mais on a fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la nuit précédente. Le soir je suis descendu dans les cuisines et je l'ai vu assis avec deux assiettes. Il m'attendait.

On a fini par se retrouver comme ça tous les soirs. Au début, ça ne me faisait rien. Une fois il n'a pas put venir et je me souviens que ça m'avait vraiment emmerdé. Je me suis alors aperçu que j'attendais nos retrouvailles le soir avec impatience. La journée nos relations n'avaient pas changées, mais la nuit ! Oh ! Toutes ces nuits que l'on a passé, à parler de tout et de rien. De notre peur de cette guerre qui nous était imposée. Que l'on n'avait pas voulu. Nous n'étions que des enfants pris dans la dispute des adultes. Sortis de l'adolescence trop tôt, pas encore assez vieux pour être adulte, mais ayant vu plus que certains ne verront jamais dans toute leurs vies. Nous étions de jeunes vieux. La journée on parlait stratégies, plans d'attaque, on voyait la liste des morts dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui s'allongeait, mais le soir nous étions deux gosses rêvant d'un monde meilleur. Je donnerais tout pour retrouver ces discussions qui me manquent tellement. Je me souviens de ce soir où je t'ai avoué mon amour.

''Flash Back''

Tu te rends compte ? Je me suis tapé la honte de ma vie ! Je lui dis ''je t'aime'' et elle, elle m hurle dessus !

En même temps essaie de comprendre. Tu lui dis ça alors que juste avant tu venais de lui dire qu'elle était une pétasse brune, qui se faisait sauter par un Serpentard qui ressemble à une fouine !

Oui mais quand je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments c'était déjà trop tard ! Moi je l'aime ! C'est trop dur de la voir avec ce p'tit con prétentieux !

Je sais ce que ça fait de voir la personne que tu aimes rire, sourire, embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi. De voir que quoique tu fasses elle ne te regardera jamais avec les yeux qu'elle réserve à l'autre…

Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Oui.

Qui ça ?

Il est beau, intelligent mais long à la détente, gourmand, gentil, un peut trouillard, …

J'vois pas qui c'est…

T'es trop con pour comprendre de toute façon !

Attend, ce serait pas moi ?

Euuuuh…

Tu m'aimes ?! Moi ?

Là je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé car je me suis évanouie. Le réveil à l'infirmerie a été horrible. Tout le monde était là sauf toi. Quand j'ai demandé où tu étais personne ne m'a répondu. Je me souviens que Pompom m'a donné un somnifère. Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit car quelqu'un me serrait la main. J'ai entrouvert les yeux et ai vu ton visage ruisselant de larmes. C'est là que tu m'as dit ces trois petits mots qui ont changé ma vie ''je t'aime''.

''Retour à la réalité''

Maintenant je te vois tous les jours et je ne peux pas me blottir dans tes bras, te dire que je t'aime, que je t'aimerais toujours. Rire à tes blagues me donne envie de vomir, te voir la prendre dans tes bras à chaque fois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux me rend suicidaire. Regarde-moi ! Aime-moi ! Vois combien je t'aime ! Combien de fois je me suis pincé en priant pour que ce soit un cauchemar ? Je ne les compte plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant c'est avec elle que tu es. Dors-tu dans le même lit qu'elle ? Lui dit-tu les même choses qu'à moi ? Je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime et je te hais à la fois.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon voilà le chapitre 9 définitif je pense. Je suis désolée de ces ajouts et suppressions. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira maintenant. Je n'étais vraiment pas satisfaite de l'histoire et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule. Laissez moi des reviews svp et dites moi si c'est mieux comme ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez qui a balancé Hermione et Drago. L'histoire est quasiment finie. Bisoux et laissez des reviews, j'accepte toutes les critiques. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Trois ans après… Hermione

Trois ans, trois petites ou longues (selon le point de vu) années que l'on s'est retrouvé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Trois ans que je m'inquiète tous les matins si je ne le sens pas à côté de moi. S'il avait disparu à nouveau ? S'il m'avait quitté ? S'il s'était enfui ? Le fait de l'avoir perdu une fois m'a marqué pour le restant de mes jours. Bien sur que je l'aime. Mais tout ne s'est pas fait comme ça. D'un coup. On n'est pas redevenu le couple. Ce couple où l'amour était tellement présent que les autres en étaient dégoûtés. Ce jeune couple qui croyait naïvement que tout irait bien.

Je suis restée trois semaines à l'hôpital. Ensuite, Harry m'a envoyé dans un centre de désintoxication. Pendant ce temps là, Drago a du retourner dans son manoir. Faire toutes les démarches possibles et imaginables pour expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Pour prouver que c'était bien lui et qu'il n'était pas mort comme tout le monde le pensait. Non le monde n'est pas parfait et notre vie non plus. La maison est tellement protégée que seuls les proches peuvent y entrer. Je sais que cela peut paraître bête mais après ce qui nous est arrivé, à la moindre alerte on se barricade dans la maison. Une peur constante me bouffe les tripes. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Une illusion ? Si un matin en me réveillant, je me trouve en face d'un mangemort ? Et si Drago était vraiment mort ? Toutes ces questions me hantent. Je suis devenue une de ces insomniaques paranoïaques dont je me moquais. Je suis obligée de prendre des médicaments pour pouvoir dormir, pour finir de soigner mon corps qui ne s'est pas bien remis de ces trois années passées entre la drogue, l'alcool et la sous nutrition.

Je sais que tout ce que je vous décris vous donne l'impression que je passe mon temps à me plaindre, mais il y a aussi ces petits instants de pur bonheur. Ces instants où je me dis que le pire est derrière nous. Contradictoire ? Sûrement. Mais une guerre laisse des séquelles énormes sur ceux qui l'ont vécu. Le nom de Voldemort est toujours proscrit, tous les mangemorts n'ont pas été retrouvés, et la société sorcière est toujours divisée en deux. Les Sangs purs et les autres. Sangs Mêlés, Sangs de Bourbes, Cracmols…

La réhabilitation de Blaise s'est accompagnée de la formation officielle d'un couple pour le moins inattendu. Ron et Neville. Ils étaient ensemble mais à la mort de Bill, ils se sont séparés. Ron s'est mis avec Lavande pour l'aider tandis que Neville soutenait Luna qui venait de se retrouver enceinte et seule, Blaise étant en cavale. Je crois que c'est le couple le plus solide que je connaisse. Ils ont préféré se séparer pour aider leur seconde famille plutôt que d'être heureux tous les deux. Je pourrais vous dire qu'aujourd'hui tout va bien pour eux mais ce serait vous mentir. Lavande leur a tourné le dos. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté de se retrouver seule avec Molly (son enfant). Je pense qu'elle voyait Bill à travers Ron et n'avait jamais vraiment fait son deuil. Aujourd'hui elle est face à une réalité trop dure à accepter pour elle. Bill est mort et ne reviendra pas. Elle est une mère célibataire, et Ron n'est ne sera jamais Bill.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Blaise plus heureux qu'au moment où il a pu serrer Lily et Luna dans ses bras. Bien sur qu'il avait déjà vu sa fille avant. Mais là il a pu la serrer dans ses bras. Devant tout le monde. En dehors de sa maison. Il a pu faire la sortie en famille dont il rêvait depuis trois ans.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 3 décembre 2008. Depuis trois ans je suis avec l'homme que j'aime. Je le connais depuis quatorze ans. L'aime depuis sept ans et suis mariée avec lui depuis six ans. Suis-je heureuse ? A peu près. Disons que mes angoisses s'équilibrent avec tous mes petits instants de bonheur. J'essaie d'être en paix avec moi-même. Bien que ce soit dur j'essaie. Mon psy pense qu'il va me falloir du temps. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Je suis tellement pressée d'aller mieux. Je sais que tout n'est qu'une question de volonté. Il y a les jours avec et les jours sans. Depuis deux trois mois, il y a de plus en plus de jours avec. Alors je me dis que chaque jour je m'approche un peu plus du bonheur. Et qu'il doit bien exister quelque part.


End file.
